Bring on Briggs
by RedPistachio
Summary: The odds and ends box of character interaction and other situations regarding the mighty soldiers of Briggs, with appearances from some of our favourite Eastern dogs and Central scoundrels.
1. Chapter 1

Major Miles sighed as he adjusted his glasses, they weren't his usual snow blindness ones. The quarter Ishvalin had shed those in favour for a pair of dark tinted sun glasses, ones he kept specially for these joint training exercises.

It was that time of year again; joint training with the Eastern forces. And they had the misfortune of going to his homeland. Most of the Briggs troops didn't mind so much, they came from all over the country at first. The Major was just uncomfortable being so close to the war site and graves of his kinsmen, and on edge too. He didn't often leave the Fort after the war, every excursion was one taken with caution and always with the people he knew of his heritage.

"It is a shame that Major General Armstrong couldn't take some time off to join us." A dark haired Colonel smirked clasping his hands behind his back, the Major knew all too well of the Flame alchemists heated rival with his commander.

"Briggs could not afford to leave the wall without most of its men and its commander, sir." Miles replied with ease, it was one of those things that they couldn't change. The same reason Grumman didn't come down north whenever their training was in Briggs.

"Or she just didn't want her icy reputation to melt." The blond haired second lieutenant smirked. Havoc was someone they often faced at Briggs, General Armstrong thought highly of him, but the same reason she liked it up North was why he liked it down East. People don't tend to like both extreme temperatures.

Buccaneer gawfed behind him, the two had become friends over the years. Joint training did give them that much. "Nawh, she'd just make the heat more bareble with her icy glare." Havoc laughed with a shrug, they were all done with formalities it seemed.

There were a few shuffles as soldiers went to greet and catch up with old friends. In the informal dismissal, Major Miles found himself situated beside Lieutenants Hawkeye and Uni, though the latter quickly left to speak to Henschel.

With a small nod in place of a salute, Miles settled back to watch the room. Both second in commands were less than talkative, so they often found themselves together while everyone else socialized.

Havoc and Buccaneer had quickly gotten over catching up it seemed, the two were now at each others throats- probably something about who's home was better. Buccaneer was always very defensive of Briggs, what with being born and bred in the town below the wall.

Karley and Fuery were involved in some sort of debate over which new fangled radio was better, and the occasional excited sentence over the idea of a radio with a screen. They managed to make themselves heard only because the other pair within a hearing distance would be Uni and Henschel, Breda joined them afterwards.

"It's almost funny how in a few days neither side would ever admit to being friends." Miles looked over to see Hawkeyes amber eyes trained on her superior, who was heartedly laughing at something Bobby had just said, the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Whats more amusing is how we aren't even divvied up by command team." Miles replied, his own amusement heard through his voice.

"Perhaps this time there will be less competition, I swear the Colonel and Major General egg them on." Hawkeye blinked, before turning to face him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry sir, that was out of line."

"Don't bother- the pair of them are drama queens in their own right." Miles replied, a sardonic smirk fully playing his face. "It's the reason there are always less injuries when we come down East." He pictured his General, blonde and smirking over the bodies lying in recovery in the Doctors office.

Riza gave him a small chuckle. "At least Ed's first joint training exercise is here instead of up North.. if he arrives on time that is."

Miles gave her small shrug, having heard about the famed Fullmetal alchemist before, and disapproving of the boys existence within the walls of blue. He actually hoped he would have to meet the teen- fourteen was too young to be a killing dog, despite everyones tolerance."I don't think General Armstrong would take to having a kid in her fort that well."

Hawkeye shifted, her eyes traveling back to her superior. "I hope they never meet. Ed can be a handful."

Miles gave a nod, his commander would be less than thrilled with the teen, if what was said about the tiny alchemist's temper was true.

Both adjutants heads turned to the loud yelp and scrambling of limbs that had cause quite the commotion. Buccaneer had Havoc in a headlock and was sneering, saying something about the man needing a good cooldown before anything else continued. Obviously the chainsmoker had insulted Briggs. Miles gave a quick glance down and sighed, so now the competition between the Sword and the Shield was on.

* * *

AN: So this is just a series of tidbits and things I might have once had a plot idea for, but forgot everything else but a scene. And since my mind works on the Briggs track, its about them. Any prompts or anything is welcomed, as are reviews and whatever. Thanks.


	2. Blood is for men

The overly muscled brunet scoffed at his most recent set of orders. He was a good three or four heads taller than her. A dangerous glare was sent his way.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" The newly transferred General sneered his way.

"Listen, Miss," The Captain shrugged, moving to cross one arm over the other, his right arm in particular had been a pain since the last border skirmish. Some Drachman scum had shot him in the shoulder. "I ain't sexist or anythin' but workin' in Central is different from commandin' Briggs. We're on the making's of a war front. Yer gonna see a bit of blood. It ain't somthin' a woman can stomach."

A brow was raised as there were a few nods of agreement and a stirring of people sneering down at her. She stayed silent, forcing the man to continue. "If we sent the guards down through the North East, they'd be in full view of the Drachman scouts. No one would survive."

"Noted." She replied cooly, before turning to face the two guards she'd be sending to intercept the Drachman spies they'd spotted on lookout. "So you will head North-East down to the-" Her last words were caught in her throat as the Captain grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Didn'tcha hear what I just said!" He snapped, growling down at her.

There was a swish of cloth and an clang of metal as a long silver shimmer emerged from her side and stuck itself into his right shoulder.

"There is a reason why you're a Captain, and I'm a General." She sneered, her hair falling down to cover her face. "And if your previous General was a competent man he would give the exact same orders I am giving you now. It is obvious though, that he was not. If he was competent he would not have fallen in such an obvious trap, and would have you trained to attack the enemy with the sun at your side- not your back."

The room had roared at once when she first struck him, but were all now in silent apprehension, no one quite able to move.

"If you advance from the front your outline is visible against the sun, no matter what colour you're wearing. The Drachman standard uniform goggles block most peripheral vision. Do not question me soldier."

With that she gave the man a final slash, and he heard a small thump, not needing to look over to know that his arm lay there completely detached and spewing out thick, warm gooey liquid him onto the cold hard floor. The blonde turned from him, and swiped down her no longer shimmering blad with her gloves until is glistened again, then sheathed it, tossing the bloodied gloves over her shoulder at his feet.

"Get down to the med bay, Captain, don't bother taking your arm- its infected." She started marching towards the door now, shooting her orders from over her shoulder. "You two- advance from the North-East and capture them, I want to know why they think they can send scouts to observe the land. The rest of you, clean that mess up- but don't come into skin contact with his blood."

It turned out that she was right. During the last border skirmish the Drachmans had been using a new type of bullet coated in poison, and Buccaneer hadn't gotten the bullet removed when he had bandaged it up, and his arm had been slowly killing him. Not only that but they'd caught both Drachman scouts and extracted plans to ambush the fort- which were quickly nipped at the bud. Sure, not every Briggs soldier gave her their immediate respect, but they were learning, and within the first three months no one ever doubted her.

* * *

AN: seriously no idea what I'm doing. I like to think Liv got Buckys arm, but at the same time I don't think she'd hurt her men without reason..


End file.
